


В конце герой умирает

by Queen_of_the_Tambourine



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Mystery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:37:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_the_Tambourine/pseuds/Queen_of_the_Tambourine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Нельзя изменить конец книги, когда ты её уже открыл.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В конце герой умирает

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на кпоп-ауфест 2013

По огромному залу прокатился гул, когда за пожилой женщиной захлопнулась массивная дверь. Плечи Хёкджэ слегка дёрнулись, скорее от холодка, прошедшего по его телу, чем от испуга. Он провёл рукой по книге, лежавшей перед ним, и улыбнулся. Ночью начиналась его смена в огромной старой библиотеке. С десяти вечера до восьми утра он становился запертым среди книг, пыль на которых уже стала их неотъемлемой частью, несмотря на ежедневные уборки. 

Хёкджэ предпочитал считать себя не простым охранником, а библиотекарем. Особенным библиотекарем. Он не общался с посетителями и работал только по ночам, но знал едва ли не каждую книгу на обоих этажах. Специальную литературу немного похуже, конечно, но у него было много времени впереди. 

Смена начиналась с того, что Хёкджэ расставлял книги из читального зала по местам. Его пальцы всегда на несколько секунд задерживались на гладких или шершавых корешках книг, словно желая каждой книге спокойной ночи. Потом библиотекарь прогуливался между рядами из высоких стеллажей, в поисках новых маршрутов по книжному лабиринту. Затем он наводил порядок среди переставленных посетителями книг, содрогаясь от человеческого вероломства. Хёкджэ нахмурился и поправил очки на переносице, меланхолично меняя две толстые книги местами. Он прошелся мимо других полок, проделав тоже самое с «заблудившимися» томами. У библиотекаря вырвался облегченный выдох, когда на стеллажах появился порядок. 

Несмотря на то, что работавшие днем женщины не видели ничего криминального в том, что две соседние книги оказывались переставленными, Хёкджэ никогда не считал себя странным. Ну, или слишком странным. Они, конечно, подшучивали над ним, даже некоторые читатели про это знали, хотя никогда его не видели в глаза. Но Хёкджэ не придумывал, где должны стоять все эти тома, это даже не было психическим расстройством, как он сам иногда думал. Книги сами будто бы говорили ему об этом тихим шепотом страниц. 

Ступая по полу, библиотекарь оставлял за собой гул шагов, отлетавший от его ботинок. У длинного ряда с иностранной литературой Хёкджэ остановился, чтобы подержать в руках совсем новое издание Ремарка. Запах типографской краски вызывал приятные ощущения, но книга ещё была слишком новая на его вкус, так что иногда он останавливался, чтобы подержать современные издания, полистать плотные страницы. Он понимал, что где-то в глубине души хотел приблизить их старение. Слегка потрепанные книги были ему ближе, потому что были похожи на старых друзей, проверенных временем.

Машинально пролистывая страницы, Хёкджэ не сводил взгляда с больших круглых часов напротив в конце зала. Они висели в библиотеке, если верить старожилам, едва ли не со дня открытия, но очень часто ломались. Секундной стрелки на них никогда не было, а минутная постоянно застревала. Позолота с широкого обода давно поблекла и осыпалась. Хёкджэ нравились эти часы, но смотрел он на них в ожидании. Короткая толстая стрелка вместе с длинной подбиралась к цифре «1». После часа ночи Хёкджэ окончательно запирал все двери, гасил свет на втором этаже и большую люстру на первом, оставляя себе несколько светильников с тепло-оранжевым светом. Обычно он садился в читальном зале с какой-нибудь книгой, из тех, что редко берут с полки даже за тем, чтобы повертеть в руках. Так он проводил каждую ночь на рабочем месте весь год. До прошлой недели. Теперь каждая смена проходила в поисках конкретной книги. 

Только на простенькой обложке буквы давно поистерлись, и название нельзя было прочесть. Внутри книги его тоже не оказалось, как и имени автора. Хёкджэ наткнулся на неё случайно — кто-то поставил том на место «Сна в заоблачных высях» Ким Манчжуна, которая просилась обратно. Библиотекарь, однако, сильно растерялся, увидев незнакомую книгу. Хёкджэ никогда о ней не слышал и не видел безымянных книг в библиотеке. Обычно, когда обложка книги становилась настолько потрепанной, что не было видно букв, ей делали временную наклейку или одевали в новую бумажную обложку. 

Наткнувшись на незнакомую книгу у себя дома, любой человек пролистнет её пару раз или, возможно, устроится в кресле или на диване, чтобы прочитать хотя бы несколько страниц. Хёкджэ был уверен, что так просто неизвестные книги ему не попадаются, поэтому он направился в читальный зал, на ходу открывая издание. Обложка поддалась с неприятным хрустом. Как только его взгляд зацепился за первую строчку, Хёкджэ замер на месте, не способный двинуться. Он испугано смотрел на первую страницу, пока с его носа не съехали любимые очки. Они упали на книгу и соскользнули на пол. Хёкджэ дёрнулся, на секунду прикрыв глаза, а когда открыл их, то обнаружил себя не в библиотеке, а по пояс в воде. 

— Что вы там делаете? — спросил удивленный мужской голос. 

Хёкджэ стоял в воде и молчал, испугано уставившись на молодого человека перед ним. Вряд ли ему было больше восемнадцати, к тому же одет он был очень неопрятно и старомодно в драные штаны (одна штанина кончалась над коленом, вторая доставала до щиколотки) из тонкой ткани и грязную рубаху, которая некогда была белого цвета. 

— Эй, вы в порядке? — снова заговорил человек, нерешительно топчась на берегу. Он почесывал перепачканный нос и с подозрением осматривал пришельца.

— Нет, — выговорил Хёкджэ. И как только он заговорил, его тело сцепило холодом. Охнув, Хёкджэ потерял равновесие и оказался по шею под водой. Он начал барахтаться, не разбирая ничего перед глазами, и кое-как поплыл вперед, пока его колени не встали на камни и песок.

Незнакомец закатал рукава грязной рубахи и неуклюже скользнул босыми ногами по мокрой траве вниз. Он подал Хёкджэ руку, продолжая опасливо на него посматривать, как на диковинного зверя в клетке.

— Спасибо, — пробормотал Хёкджэ, уже не чувствуя ног. — Какая холодная вода.

— Эта речка круглый год холодная, а в апреле — тем более, — пояснил человек в рубахе, говоря с сильным южным акцентом. 

Оказавшись на траве, Хёкджэ без сил упал на живот, оцарапав щёку о спрятавшийся камень, и затих. Холод и боль были настоящие. Пугающе настоящие. Он чувствовал, как наливался синяк на ноге, как опухала щека. Все это было взаправду.

— Какой сейчас год? — с трудом спросил Хёкджэ, едва ворочая языком, словно тот потяжелел на килограмм.

— Сорок шестой, — последовал ответ после задумчивой паузы. 

— Ох, — выдохнул Хёкджэ, не в силах сопротивляться слипавшимся векам.

Очнулся он тоже на траве, но в другом месте — во дворе одноэтажного деревянного домика. Вокруг сильно пахло рыбой, и Хёкджэ завертел головой, пытаясь понять, в чем дело. По левую руку от него на рыболовной сетке лежал свежий скромный улов. Видимо, хозяин дома был рыбаком. Прислушавшись к своим чувствам, Хёкджэ понял, что рана на щеке все ещё саднила, зато ногам было тепло — на них лежала какая-то тряпка. 

— Кто ты? — раздался уже знакомый голос. На Хёкджэ упала тень. — И что ты здесь делаешь?

— Я Ли Хёкджэ.

Они помолчали.

— Я не знаю, что я здесь делаю, — честно признался Хёкджэ, когда пауза стала слишком утомительной. 

— Ли Донхэ, — представился рыбак, протягивая широкую загорелую ладонь. Хёкджэ пожал её и остался лежать, праздно разглядывая смуглое лицо и большие карие глаза. Правда, очень юный. Хёкджэ наверняка приходился ему хёном, хотя ему самому было всего двадцать три года. 

— Где мы находимся? В какой части страны?

Донхэ поскреб подбородок, разглядывая Хёкджэ, и неуверенно протянул:

— Хонам. А что не так? 

— Всё.

— Моя мама приготовила рис и немного рыбы, — начал Донхэ, улыбаясь, словно сытый кот, — и сказала, что на вас тоже хватит. 

— Я не голоден, — запротестовал Хёкджэ, но Донхэ уже схватил его за руки и потянул вверх. Пришлось встать. Юный рыбак был ниже его на полголовы, зато значительно шире в плечах. 

— Всё нормально, — уверил его Донхэ. — Я поймал достаточно рыбы сегодня. — Улыбка ни на секунду не покидала его загорелого лица. 

У Хёкджэ сжалось сердце, когда он зашел вслед за Донхэ в дом. Внутри почти ничего не было, да и сам дом выглядел ненадежным. Потолок был таким низким, что будь Хёкджэ повыше на десяток сантиметров, он бы задевал его макушкой. Помещение было небольшое, условно разделенное на несколько зон заботливой женской рукой. Ели они на полу в центре комнаты: уже немолодая женщина в потрепанной традиционной одежде поставила три маленькие железные тарелки вокруг чана с рисом, рядом на деревянной доске лежало две большие жареные рыбы. Донхэ опустился на колени, и Хёкджэ последовал его примеру.

— Донхэ сказал, что вы из города. Там теперь так странно одеваются? — поинтересовалась женщина. У неё были умные и добрые глаза, загорелая, очень сухая кожа с мелкими морщинами, Донхэ получил её тонкие красивые губы, но в остальном он, судя по всему, пошёл в отца.

— Д-да, — протянул Хёкджэ, бросив короткий взгляд на её невозмутимого сына. Даже не пришлось ничего придумывать. Город был действительно сильно оторван от деревень. — Это американское. 

Женщина поджала губы, но ничего не сказала. Хёкджэ захотелось поскорее вылезти из своих серых джинсов и черного джемпера, только бы это неловкое чувство исчезло. Он ничего не знал об этой семье, поэтому стоило взвешивать каждое слово. 

— Угощайтесь, — подбодрил его Донхэ. Сам он уже бодро орудовал палочками, накладывая себе рис. 

— Я совсем не хочу есть, честно.

— Так не бывает, — в один голос возразила ему семья.

Хёкджэ рассмеялся. Он скромно положил себе немного риса, чтобы не обидеть их, и позволил Донхэ умять свою порцию рыбы. Ел тот быстро, уплетая за обе щёки, будто еды не видел неделю.

— Сколько вам лет? — поинтересовался Хёкджэ у рыбака после обеда. Они снова вышли на улицу. Солнце уже разгулялось, и было тепло. Хёкджэ про себя отметил, что здесь течение времени никак не зависело от его мира, где была ночь, а за окном — октябрь. Оставалось только понять, он попал в настоящее прошлое или в вымышленную историю, у которой свой ход. От этого зависело то, как ему себя вести. 

— Девятнадцать.

— Мне двадцать три.

Донхэ кивнул и равнодушно пожал плечами. Они остановились у кучи с рыбой, Донхэ опустился на хлипкий деревянный ящик и взял в руки нож.

— Нужно немного очистить для матери, — пояснил он. — А что останется — выпотрошить.

— А остальное вы продаете? — Хёкджэ не хотел показаться навязчивым, задавая такие вопросы, но вряд ли Донхэ был из тех людей, что воспринимали подобное в штыки. Он казался открытым, даже слишком, и наивно доброжелательным юношей.

— Да, но хорошо, если удается продать хотя бы половину. 

— Далеко отсюда море?

— Минут сорок пешком, если не торопиться, — откликнулся Донхэ. — А что?

Хёкджэ покачал головой и опустился на траву напротив него. Донхэ ловко орудовал ножом, несмотря на всю неуклюжесть и угловатость его тела. Он что-то напевал себе под нос и с ребяческой улыбкой смотрел на Хёкджэ. Между его пальцев были какие-то красные ранки и мозоли, видимо, от долгой и постоянной чистки рыбы.

— Вы действительно из города? Я сказал матери первое, что пришло в голову, когда увидел эту одежду и такой цвет волос.

Хёкджэ машинально дотронулся до своих покрашенных в светло-каштановый волос. Они уже почти высохли, и ненатуральный цвет был заметен. Такое и вправду сложно объяснить. Но семейство лишних вопросов не задавало. Видимо, решили, что он полукровка или что-то вроде этого.

— Если бы вы попались на глаза солдатам, были бы большие проблемы, — заметил Донхэ. 

— И много их здесь?

Донхэ на секунду прекратил потрошить рыбу, чтобы вытереть рукавом пот со лба и над верхней губой, вздохнул и покачал головой. 

— Раньше — много. Мой отец был солдатом, — признался он, поджав губы. — Я его никогда не видел.

— Тяжело вдвоём? — Хёкджэ подсел поближе и начал подавать Донхэ рыбные тушки, чтобы тот меньше наклонялся. Рыбак заметно морщился от боли, подаваясь вперед.

— Нормально. 

Они просидели так ещё около двух часов. Донхэ рассказывал рыбацкие байки про огромных рыб, русалок и корабли-призраки. Хёкджэ старался внимательно слушать и смеялся, хотя в голове его крутились только мысли о том, что ему делать дальше. Прежде всего, было бы неплохо проснуться, очнуться, выйти из комы. Это все равно не могло происходить на самом деле, даже если он чувствовал боль в колене, пульсацию на щеке и резкий запах рыбы. 

— Но вы не выглядите, как городской, — вдруг сказал Донхэ, прервав историю про злобную русалку на середине. 

— А как же я тогда выгляжу? — с улыбкой, но осторожно спросил Хёкджэ.

— Как из другого мира.

— Глупости, — тут же отреагировал Хёкджэ, не обращая внимания на то, как изменился взгляд Донхэ. 

Хёкджэ опустился взгляд на свою руку, которая нервно выдергивала травки из земли, и будто жила своей жизнью. Трудно соврать, но ещё труднее сказать правду. Тем более, если ты сам этой правды не понимаешь.

— Что ты хочешь, чтобы я ответил? — на выдохе спросил он у рыбака.

— Что хотите, я поверю. — И по лицу Донхэ было понятно, что говорит он искренне и будет верить любой «правде». Он положил тяжёлый нож на траву и осмотрел проделанную работу. 

Хёкджэ же продолжал смотреть вниз, не решаясь что-либо ответить, перебирая в голове множество вариантов. Ему казалось, что это как раз тот момент, когда правда никому не была нужна по-настоящему. 

— Хёкджэ-шши? — настойчиво позвал Донхэ.

Когда Хёкджэ поднял голову, он увидел перед собой книжный стеллаж со знакомыми корешками книг. Светлый день сменился на слабое освещение библиотеки. Даже воздух был другим. Только руки пахли рыбой, а колено саднило.

* * *

Каждый раз книга обнаруживалась в разных местах библиотеки. Однажды Хёкджэ нашел её в стопке на одном из столов в читальном зале. Стоило книге оказаться в его руках, кровь приливала к голове, кружа её. Книга сама открывалась на нужной ей странице и затягивала Хёкджэ с первых строк. Библиотекарь провёл с Донхэ почти весь апрель сорок шестого. Он бы никогда не подумал, что возвращаться в прошлое, пусть и таким способом, станет его навязчивой идей. Но вряд ли дело было во времени, хотя Хёкджэ ещё никогда раньше не приходило в голову купаться в речке почти нагишом, как это без сомнений делал Донхэ. У него вообще не было никаких комплексов, и он подшучивал над Хёкджэ, когда тот пытался прикрыть грудь руками, медленно заходя в воду.

Донхэ научил его плести сети, когда они заскучали одним дождливым днём, и даже ловить юркую рыбу руками в речке. Для еды такая рыба не годилась, поэтому они сразу выпускали её обратно. Хёкджэ никогда не думал, что это может быть так весело, да и в деревне последний раз он был лет в тринадцать. Донхэ жил настолько просто, что трудно было поверить, что у него чему-то можно научиться. Но Хёкджэ каждый раз узнавал столько всего нового, полезного, бесполезного и забавного. Не все книги приносили ему столько удовольствия и пользы.

Хёкджэ побывал в Муане, переодетый в одежду Донхэ, и однажды умудрился заплутать в лесу, возле которого находился дом семьи рыбака. Донхэ с лёгкостью нашел его через несколько часов и всю дорогу обратно не переставал ворчать. Впервые Хёкджэ отчитывал человек младше него. Это было неприятно, но полностью заслуженно.

Он никогда не задерживался дольше суток, исчезая в самые неожиданные моменты. Когда он возвращался, Донхэ не задавал вопросов. 

 

С последнего перемещения прошло восемь дней, и Хёкджэ провел их в бесплодных поисках книги в библиотеке. Казалось, он обшарил каждую полку, но она не хотела ему показываться. Книги не было у него в руках после последнего возвращения, поэтому Хёкджэ засомневался, найдет ли он её снова. 

Восемь дней Хёкджэ думал, что немного свихнулся. Совсем чуть-чуть. Но ведь психи всегда так думают? Он встретился со своими друзьями, Джунсу и Сонмином, и рассказал им обо всем, представив это за сюжет прочитанной недавно книги. Они посмеялись.

— Если бы я был персонажем той книги, то точно бы сдался в психушку, — хмыкнул Джунсу. 

— Это мистический жанр, — рассмеялся Сонмин. — Если бы все герои так поступали, смысла в таких книгах и фильмах не было бы.

— Да, возможно, — согласился Джунсу, поморщив нос.

Больше Хёкджэ ни с кем про это не заговаривал. Но чем больше он просто думал о книге и её герое, тем больше ему становилось тоскливо. Только вот он не был уверен, что хотел попасть в тот мир снова, или просто не хотел в этом признаться. 

 

Хёкджэ остановился среди стеллажей специальной литературы, намереваясь почитать что-нибудь по медицине. Его пальцы ловко побежали по корешкам: психология, неврология, хирургия, справочники… Он замер, когда корешок очередной книги обжег его. Хёкджэ обернулся медленно, будто боясь спугнуть что-то. Та самая книга. Он узнал её по обтертому корешку синего цвета, несмотря на то, сколько ещё таких можно было найти в этой библиотеке. 

— Привет, — сказал он тихо, вынимая книгу из тесных объятий её соседок. — Я искал тебя на этом стеллаже позавчера, но тебя точно не было. — Хёкджэ облизнул пересохшие губы и медленно открыл книгу. Первая страница была пустой. Тогда он попытался открыть конец, но страницы не поддались. 

— Что за… — проворчал Хёкджэ и вернулся в начало. Раньше он не замечал, что страницы пустеют. Пролистнув несколько, он наконец-то нашел текст. Его глаза невольно зажмурились, а сердце быстро забилось от испуга. 

С книгой библиотекарь вернулся в читальный зал и положил её на стол под лампу. Разглядев её со всех сторон, он не заметил ничего необычного, кроме пропавшего начала и склеенных страниц. Хёкджэ снова попытался прочесть стертое называние, но ни одной черточки не осталось в целом виде. 

Он просидел за столом около часа, пытаясь найти причины, по которым он должен открыть эту книгу. «Нет» было больше, чем «да». Наверное, именно поэтому Хёкджэ потянулся к ней и открыл сразу на нужной странице. 

«Когда Донхэ был маленький, он дважды едва не утонул в море, но оно вернуло его на берег. Поэтому когда он начал тонуть в третий раз, он нисколько не боялся. Море всегда отпускало его…» 

На этот раз Хёкджэ оказался на берегу. Из-за туч было темно, лил страшный дождь, за секунду намочивший его до нитки. По очкам стекало множество ручейков воды, поэтому пришлось их снять. Хёкджэ согнулся под силой дождя и ветра, пытаясь устоять на ногах. Стихия рвала и метала, ревела, как отчаявшаяся мать. Из-за плотной стены дождя не было ничего видно даже без очков, но Хёкджэ услышал чье-то сбивчивое дыхание. Сделав несколько слепых шагов вперед, он наконец-то увидел кого-то на земле. Это был Донхэ. Промокший, разбитый, но тот самый Донхэ. 

— Эй, — тихо позвал Хёкджэ, но рыбак его услышал. Он лежал на спине и слегка повернул голову в его сторону. 

— Эй, — удивленно отозвался Донхэ, пытаясь убрать воду с глаз, но это было бесполезно. Они оба едва видели и походили на слепых котят.

— Где мы?! — на этот раз Хёкджэ прокричал, перекрывая шум волн и ветра.

— У моря, — последовал бесполезный ответ. 

Донхэ смотрел на него и улыбался. 

— Оно отпустило меня опять! 

— А ты и вправду недалекий, да? — устало пробормотал Хёкджэ, сгорбившись под тяжестью мокрой одежды.

— Просто ляг и ни о чем не беспокойся! — Донхэ запросто перешел на «ты» в ответ и похлопал по мокрой земле рядом с собой.

Легко сказать. Но Хёкджэ позволил себе поддаться внутреннему импульсу и опуститься рядом с рыбаком. Это было глупым решением, потому что ощущения оказались не самыми приятными, а Донхэ почему-то заулыбался ещё больше. В темноте едва ли можно было разглядеть его глаза, но Хёкджэ не сомневался, что они тоже смеялись. 

— Иногда я думаю, почему море меня так не любит, — вдруг сказал Донхэ, не обращая внимания на холодную и мокрую землю под ним. Хёкджэ же наоборот — весь извелся. 

— Может, наоборот? — предположил Хёкджэ. Он не выдержал и сел, окончательно измарав джинсы в грязи.

Донхэ усмехнулся и посмотрел на бившиеся в гневе чёрные волны. Хёкджэ тихо сидел рядом с ним, обнимая свои колени.

Шторм закончился резко, без каких-либо намеков на это заранее. Небо быстро очистилось. Хёкджэ тут же сжался от холода.

— Просто сними это с себя, — подсказал Донхэ и принялся стягивать с себя широкую рыбацкую рубаху, подпоясанную крепкой веревкой. Хёкджэ бы нашел это тело привлекательным, если бы не многочисленные свежие раны и синяки.

— Больно? — спросил он.

Донхэ покачал головой. Немного помявшись, Хёкджэ разделся до боксёров, вылил воду из ботинок, быстро выжал джинсы и надел их обратно. Кардиган и футболку он повесил на ветку ближайшего дерева. 

— Ты нисколько не изменился, — заговорил Донхэ.

— Почему я должен был? — Хёкджэ непонимающе взглянул на него, и понял, что лицо рыбака немного изменилось. Сначала он подумал, что это из-за небритости, но, приглядевшись, понял — Донхэ немного повзрослел. Даже вырос ещё на пару сантиметров. 

— Сейчас июнь.

— Всего два месяца прошло.

— Июнь сорок седьмого, — спокойно добавил Донхэ, и Хёкджэ почувствовал себя так, будто его только что выбросили из окна высотки — подло со спины, и он задержал дыхание от испуга. — Как много времени прошло для тебя?

— Восемь дней, — честно ответил Хёкджэ. 

— Тебе повезло больше, — бодро заметил Донхэ. Потом он повернулся к морю и протянул: — А лодку жалко. Придется делать новую.

— А ты умеешь?

Донхэ неопределенно пожал плечами и принялся загребать босыми стопами песок. У Хёкджэ закрались сомнения, что лодок он сам никогда не мастерил. 

— Надо идти, скоро начнет темнеть, — объявил Донхэ. 

Они подобрали одну из сломанных штормом веток, повесили на ней свою одежду и медленно двинулись прочь от берега моря. Донхэ тут же начал рассказывать про то, что с ним казусного произошло за прошедший год. Как съездил в Муан на какой-то праздник, но ему не понравилось — слишком шумно, много солдат. 

— Я сильно повзрослел? — спросил Донхэ.

— Да, кажется, — улыбнулся Хёкджэ. — А что? Торопишься повзрослеть?

— Мне скоро двадцать один. 

Через полчаса Хёкджэ взмолился о передышке. В школе он немного занимался бегом, но всегда был спринтером. Поэтому долгая пешая прогулка после выматывающего шторма казалась ему испытанием. Ноги подкашивались от усталости. Донхэ отвел Хёкджэ с дорожки, и они опустились на какое-то дряхлое бревно. Вокруг было только поле и ничего больше. От такого становилось тоскливо, Хёкджэ замотало из стороны в сторону, и Донхэ остановил его голову одним жестким движением, а потом мягко опустил её себе на плечо. Хёкджэ благодарно выдохнул. 

В итоге до дома Донхэ они добирались больше часа. Во дворе ничего не изменилось: сети, веревки, скамейка, на которой они часто болтали.

— Ты голоден? — спросил Донхэ, как только они переступили порог дома. 

Внутри тоже всё осталось по-прежнему. Почти. Стало как-то холодно и неуютно, а раньше дом встречал его с любовью. Голые стены выглядели ещё больше удручающими. Хёкджэ завертел головой в поисках матери Донхэ. Они успели подружиться во время его коротких визитов, и ему не терпелось обнять эту женщину.

— Её нет, — тихо сказал Донхэ, медленно двигаясь по комнате. 

— Она куда-то ушла?

— Она умерла, — ответил Донхэ, и его обычно радостное лицо исказилось. — В феврале. 

— Мне очень жаль, — выдавил из себя Хёкджэ, опускаясь на стул около стены. 

Донхэ сварил рис, который получился переваренным и пресным. Хёкджэ все равно съел все, что ему положили, хотя сам Донхэ не смог впихнуть в себя больше одного укуса. Все это время он смотрел в одну точку где-то на прогнивающей стене и молчал. Хёкджэ знал его не больше пары недель, но почему-то молчать рядом с ним не казалось неловким. 

— Ты когда-нибудь думал о том, что обязательно хотел бы сделать перед смертью? — вдруг спросил Донхэ, размазывая рис по краям тарелки. 

Хёкджэ посмотрел на его серьезное лицо и сглотнул ком в горле. Только этих разговоров ему ещё не хватало.

— Нет, если честно. А ты?

— Просто хочу прожить достойно, — задумчиво протянул Донхэ. — Но я всегда хотел влюбиться.

— Ещё успеешь, тебе ведь даже двадцати одного нет, — заверил его Хёкджэ, выбираясь из-за столика, чтобы вытянуть ноги в стороне. — Я бы хотел того же, а я ещё ни разу не влюблялся в настоящего человека. — Лицо Донхэ вытянулось в любопытства. Хёкджэ поджал губы, давая понять, что тема ему не казалась удачной. 

— Сколько ты пробудешь здесь на этот раз? — снова заговорил Донхэ. Его серьёзный взгляд смягчился. 

— Не знаю. Я ничего не знаю о том, что со мной происходит. 

— Было бы здорово, если бы ты остался подольше, — сказал Донхэ. — В прошлый раз мы даже не поговорили толком. Ты все время молчишь, а я болтаю-болтаю. Мама говорила, что я слишком много болтаю и оставляю другим неудобства... Но я столько хотел спросить. 

— Про мой мир?

— И про него тоже, хотя меня это пугает. 

Хёкджэ согласно кивнул. Его это пугало не меньше. Только он не знал, на какие вопросы не стоит отвечать. Кто захочет узнать, что он является персонажем чьей-то странной книги? Хёкджэ на секунду представил, что Донхэ сказал бы такое ему, и к горлу подступила тошнота. 

— Ты можешь ничего не рассказывать! — тут же воскликнул Донхэ. — Хотя я и не люблю секреты.

— И ты просто не оставляешь мне выбора, — рассмеялся Хёкджэ.

— Оставляю.

— Тогда расскажи мне про свой мир.

Донхэ вскинул бровями, а затем встрепенулся:

— У нас есть такие штуки… Самолёты. Я мечтаю когда-нибудь полетать, но это совсем за гранью реальности. А у вас такие есть?

Хёкджэ только кивнул.

— А ещё… — И его уже нельзя было остановить.

Ночью они легли спать во второй комнате. Она была совсем крохотной. Донхэ постелил Хёкджэ свой тонкий матрац, а сам лёг на место матери. Они не стали ничем укрываться — было очень тепло, тем более, что Хёкджэ решил спать в высохших джинсах. Среди ночи ему стало слишком жарко, и он все-таки стянул их с себя, на секунду удивившись, что до сих пор находился в книге. 

— Ты ещё здесь, — объявил ему Донхэ рано утром. Солнце едва встало. 

— Хм, — ответил Хёкджэ и перевернулся на другой бок. Только в этот момент он заметил, что был накрыт легкой простынкой. 

— Во сколько ты обычно встаешь? — рассеяно протянул Донхэ. 

— Я работаю ночью, так что сплю часов до трёх, — буркнул Хёкджэ, пытаясь подтянуть простыню к голове. 

— Это же ужасно. — У Донхэ от удивления приоткрылся рот. 

— Закрой рот, а то ты похож на дохлую рыбу.

Донхэ возмущенно охнул и вскочил на ноги. Когда он стремглав вылетел из комнаты, Хёкджэ почувствовал укор совести, но это прошло, стоило ему провалиться в глубокий сон. 

 

В первый раз Хёкджэ не обратил внимания на место, где находился домик семьи Донхэ. Потом же он изучил все вокруг: несколько дряхлых домов, в которых жили большие семьи, почти у всех было свое хозяйство. Выйдя с утра во двор, чтобы умыться в ручье, он заметил, что в доме по соседству женщина нянчила младенца, пока её дочь — молодая несимпатичная девушка — что-то шила, сидя на скамейке. 

— Здесь всегда так мало домов было? — спросил Хёкджэ, подходя к ручью. Донхэ, раздетый по пояс, придвинул ему большое ведро, наполненное водой. Хёкджэ наскоро умылся, холодная вода хорошо его взбодрила. Он настолько привык к холодному умыванию благодаря Донхэ, что даже дома с утра включал едва теплую воду.

— Все перебираются либо ближе к морю, либо ближе к Сеулу. 

— Далековато это место от Сеула, — заметил Хёкджэ. 

— А мне и здесь нравится, — гордо заявил Донхэ, нарочито задрав нос. — Жить не так уж тяжело, если ты хоть что-нибудь умеешь и любишь делать. Мама всегда мне это повторяла, и я ей верю. 

Донхэ вылил остатки воды на себя и встряхнулся. Всё утро он работал с соседским мужиком над новой лодкой. Выглядело то, что они успели сделать, весьма сомнительно. Хотя их можно было понять — Донхэ очень торопился вернуться к своему делу, иначе прокормить себя он не мог. 

— Я могу чем-нибудь помочь? — нерешительно предложил Хёкджэ. Правда, умел он немного. В основном только то, что касалось работы в библиотеке с книгами. Даже отец давно махнул на него рукой и перестал звать в гараж. 

— Нет, всё в порядке! — радостно сообщил Донхэ. Он хлопнул в ладоши, подбадривая себя, и подобрал с травы свою рубашку. — Я справляюсь.

— Что же ты будешь есть, пока лодка не готова? — обеспокоился Хёкджэ.

— У меня есть огород, и я покупаю рис у соседей, — ответил Донхэ, немного удивленный вопросом. — Всё как у всех. 

— Я могу покопаться в земле.

Донхэ с сомнением окинул его взглядом:

— Чем ты обычно занимаешься?

— Я библиотекарь, — признался Хёкджэ, неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Донхэ прыснул, не скрывая своего веселья: 

— Разве этим можно жить? 

— Когда как, — пожал плечами Хёкджэ. Он взглянул на небо, прикидывая, не сожжет ли его июньское солнце. На улице он никогда не работал, даже подрабатывая в старших классах, да и вообще избегал загара. 

— Я же вижу, какой ты бледный, — сказал Донхэ, разглядывая Хёкджэ как раскрытую книгу. — Когда ты последний раз полол сорняки?

— Это не так уж трудно, — фыркнул Хёкджэ и решительно стянул с себя футболку. — Показывай.

Смеясь, Донхэ сделал пригласительный жест в сторону дома. Они прошли несколько метров и свернули, оказавшись на небольшом участке земли. Три грядки с непонятными Хёкджэ ростками. Он присел на корточки, приглядываясь. 

— Нужно прополоть и полить, — пробормотал Донхэ. — Ты уверен? Мне как-то неловко на тебя это взваливать. — Его уши слегка покраснели, и это не скрылось от внимания Хёкджэ. 

— Всё нормально, — кивнул Хёкджэ и улыбнулся ему. Донхэ выдохнул и ушёл. 

Когда Хёкджэ встал, чтобы найти какие-нибудь инструменты, у него в глазах потемнело. Сначала он подумал, что слишком резко встал, но стоило его голове перестать кружиться, Хёкджэ на несколько секунд перестал дышать. 

Он снова был в библиотеке.

* * *

— Есть одна легенда, — начал Шивон и бросил беглый взгляд на официантку. Он сделал ей знак рукой, заказывая ещё две чашки кофе.

Хёкджэ отодвинул свою пустую чашку и навострил уши. Уж кто-кто, а Шивон знал больше всего легенд о редких книгах. Они познакомились, когда он приходил в библиотеку в поисках очередного редкого фолианта. Время Шивон, однако, выбрал своеобразное — как раз перед тем, как Хёкджэ запирал все двери. 

— О книге, которую может прочитать только один человек, для которого она написана, — продолжал Шивон. Его цепкий взгляд следил за реакцией Хёкджэ. — Она называется «В конце герой умирает».

Во рту Хёкджэ пересохло, и он потянулся к стакану с водой, чтобы сделать жадный глоток. Как раз подошла официантка и поставила перед ними кофе. Шивон взял свою чашку:

— Говорят, для каждого у неё свой сюжет, но, возможно, это просто домыслы. 

— Домыслы в легенде? — усмехнулся Хёкджэ, пытаясь замаскировать своё волнение. 

— И такое бывает, — кивнул Шивон. — Легенды всегда рассказывают по-разному даже одни и те же люди. — Он пригубил кофе, прикрыв глаза от удовольствия. Если и существовало нечто, что Шивон ценил почти так же, как редкие книги, то это был хороший кофе. — Но заканчиваются эти истории одинаково — герой этой книги умирает. 

Хёкджэ прочистил горло и потер похолодевшие ладони друг о друга.

— Почему?

— По сюжету, — усмехнулся Шивон. — А что? У тебя в библиотеке нашлась эта книга?

Хёкджэ рьяно помотал головой. Шивон недоверчиво цокнул языком, но не стал на него давить. О таком просто так не рассказывают, и они оба это понимали.

— Просто вычитал где-то, уже даже не вспомню.

— Конечно, — согласился Шивон, снисходительно улыбнувшись уголками губ. — И ещё, — Хёкджэ замер с чашкой кофе и поднял на него взгляд, — не пытайся как-то повлиять на сюжет. Хотя, конечно, раз книги у тебя нет, мне не надо тебе об этом говорить. 

— Спасибо, — пробормотал Хёкджэ.

 

Октябрь в сорок девятом выдался холоднее, чем обычно в это время года на юге страны. У Хёкджэ с собой была теплая одежда, одеяло и большой кусок замороженного мяса. Он хотел поставить эксперимент и выяснить, можно ли было переносить в сюжет какие-нибудь вещи, и эксперимент обернулся положительным к большому удивлению. 

Новая глава книги о Донхэ начиналась с того, что он хоронил свою девушку. Ту самую девушку из семьи по соседству. Хёкджэ стоял в тени деревьев, стараясь не смотреть на чужое горе. В тот миг, когда его глаза скользнули по строчкам, он передумал возвращаться, но уже было поздно. Хёкджэ пытался хоть как-то приблизить обратное отправление, глупо бегая туда-сюда перед домом Донхэ, оборачиваясь, нагибаясь, заглядывая за деревья. За этим его и застал рыбак. 

— Прошло два года, — сказал Донхэ, подходя к нему. Хёкджэ кивнул, он видел эту дату в тексте. — Я думал, ты никогда не вернешься.

— Ты меня ждал? — удивился Хёкджэ, прижимая к себе сверток теплой одежды. На нём самом был толстый свитер с оленями и любимые узкие брюки. — Я не был уверен, стоит ли мне снова приходить. 

— Сколько прошло времени для тебя? — праздно спросил Донхэ, настойчиво забирая из рук Хёкджэ тяжелый сверток. 

— Двенадцать дней, — одними губами ответил Хёкджэ. Должен ли он сказать правду? Что на самом деле он не мог вернуться раньше, потому что книга открывается только на этой странице. 

Они зашли в дом, изменившийся снаружи и внутри. Донхэ залатал все дыры, заменил прогнившие доски. Девушка прошлась женской рукой по обстановке: появились занавески, украшения, ещё мебель. Девушку все ещё можно было видеть, чувствовать здесь. Или это только воображение Хёкджэ как всегда играло с ним в опасные игры. 

— Я ждал, что ты вернешься каждый день, но только не сегодня, — сказал Донхэ и попытался улыбнуться, но получилась горькая усмешка. 

— Я кое-что принес, — сменил тему Хёкджэ. 

В доме появился невысокий стол и подушки на полу. Они присели, и Хёкджэ начал распаковываться. Первым делом он достал огромный кусок говядины, которая успела слегка оттаять. 

— Это нужно срочно приготовить, — пояснил он. — Когда ты последний раз ел хорошее мясо?

— Недели три назад, — рассеяно откликнулся Донхэ, чье внимание уже переключилось на джинсы в руках Хёкджэ. — Как у тебя?!

— Почти. Тебе не стоит в них разгуливать в городе, но и здесь от них будет больше пользы, чем от твоих обносок. 

Уши Донхэ сильно покраснели. Он тихо пробормотал что-то про свою бедность, которая ему не мешала. Хёкджэ пихнул ему в руки пару джинсов и тёплую кофту. Зимой она точно пригодится. Донхэ тут же влез в обновки. 

—Тепло.

— Вот и хорошо. 

Впервые за день Донхэ не выглядел, как побитая собака, потерявшая хозяина. На самом деле, Хёкджэ был бы не против провести ещё один день с Донхэ в молчании, слушая его отчасти правдивые, а отчасти — выдуманные истории. 

— Ты ведь не пропадешь сегодня? — вдруг спросил Донхэ. Хёкджэ вздрогнул, очнувшись, и растеряно посмотрел ему в глаза. Тёпло-карий цвет, к которому он привык, как-то потускнел. Хёкджэ покачал головой. — Я не хочу сегодня оставаться один.

Ночью они снова улеглись в одной комнате, только на этот раз Донхэ положил их матрацы рядом друг с другом. Если он ожидал, что Хёкджэ что-нибудь скажет, то этого не случилось. На полу было очень холодно, и Хёкджэ был рад, что Донхэ закрывал его хотя бы с одной стороны. 

— То есть, я — стена? — уязвлено спросил Донхэ, услышав такие слова.

— Небольшая, — кивнул Хёкджэ.

— На прошлой неделе мне исполнилось двадцать три.

— И ты ни капли не изменился, — сказал Хёкджэ и откровенно зевнул. 

— Зато теперь мы друзья, — напомнил Донхэ, потягиваясь из стороны в сторону. Он попытался подавить ответный зевок, но Хёкджэ все равно заметил и скорчил забавную мину. Они переглянулись и тихо рассмеялись. 

Хёкджэ вдруг ахнул и спохватился:

— Прости, тебе сегодня не до этого. — Он машинально прикрыл себе рот и прикусил зубами кожу ладони. 

Донхэ покачал головой и забрался по одеяло. 

— Ты её любил? — вырвалось у Хёкджэ. 

— Не знаю. Просто наши родители хотели, чтобы мы поженились, и ... Я не знаю, — медленно ответил Донхэ, поворачиваясь на бок. — Как думаешь, я плохой человек?

— Конечно, нет.

Они стихли незаметно для себя, и погрузились в сон. Хёкджэ спал тревожно, к тому же мерзли ноги. Не в силах бороться с собой, он скользнул ногами под одеяло Донхэ и переплел свои ледяные стопы с чужими горячими ногами.

 

В этой части страны зимы были теплее. Хёкджэ не любил одеваться в несколько слоёв одежды, поэтому подумал, что было бы неплохо провести зиму с Донхэ. Только была всего одна проблема — вернется он всё равно в октябрь 2013. 

— Скоро декабрь, — задумчиво протянул Донхэ, накидывая на голову капюшон подаренного ему свитера. — Так теплее, — улыбнулся он.

Они вдвоем сидели у речки на пожухлой траве. Хёкджэ снова чувствовал себя школьником, увиливающим от неминуемого возвращения домой после занятий. В старших классах он постоянно задерживался где-нибудь. Очень редко — с друзьями. Обычно просто читал какую-нибудь книгу или даже учебник в парке на траве, если было тепло. Возможно, стоит в следующий раз захватить с собой что-нибудь из классики. Ему почему-то казалось, что чтение одной книги в две тысячи тринадцатом году и в тысяча девятьсот сорок девятом — дает совершенно разные ощущения.

— Ты умеешь читать? — спросил он, разглядывая все ещё смуглое после жаркого лета лицо Донхэ. Из-за солнца его кожа казалась немного старее, чем у Хёкджэ, хотя они были одного возраста. 

Донхэ смутился: на его щеках появился едва заметный румянец, и он опустил взгляд, заинтересовавшись травинкой. Хёкджэ терпеливо ждал.

— Мама учила меня немного, но я читаю только вывески и надписи, — быстро протараторил Донхэ. — Я не очень умный, если честно.

— Ты просто рассеянный, — попытался утешить его Хёкджэ. — Это не так важно, на самом деле, когда тебе приходится каждый день выживать… Чем ты занимаешься зимой? 

— На берегу построили деревообрабатывающий завод, я работаю там несколько смен в неделю.

— Это хорошо.

— Хёкджэ, — тихо позвал Донхэ после недолгой паузы, — а ты можешь научить меня читать? Хорошо читать, — добавил он решительным тоном. 

— Могу попробовать.

— Здорово, — радостно подытожил Донхэ и плавно опустился спиной на траву, закрыв глаза. Хёкджэ остался сидеть, разглядывая его умиротворенное лицо. 

* * *

Некоторая нервозность Хёкджэ не укрылась от взгляда даже такого рассеянного человека как Донхэ. Просыпаясь каждое утро рядом с рыбаком, Хёкджэ вдыхал его терпкий запах. Донхэ все меньше рыбачил и больше работал с деревом, поэтому от него пахло лесом и опилками. Ещё Хёкджэ долго разглядывал потолок, думая о том, закончится ли день в этой же постели, или он вновь очутится в библиотеке. Хёкджэ немного скучал по ней. Скучал по книгам, гигантским стеллажам, особенному запаху. Он уже шесть дней подряд оставался в книге. Но когда Донхэ спрашивал, не хочет ли он домой, Хёкджэ не мог ответить однозначно. 

—Ну, вот опять.

— Что? — Хёкджэ поднял взгляд от листа бумаги, на котором он писал слова для Донхэ. — Тебе что-то непонятно?

— Ты только что бросил на меня такой взгляд, будто хотел что-то сказать, — ответил Донхэ, ёрзая на месте. — Я сразу чувствую себя не в своей тарелке из-за этого, словно упускаю что-то важное. Что не так?

— Прости, — вздохнул Хёкджэ. Он убрал с лица длинную челку и попытался улыбнуться. — Мне что-то нехорошо. Но это не поможет тебе отлынивать от занятий, — добавил он, прищурив глаза. 

Донхэ скорчил ему рожу. На самом деле, ему нравилось учиться, Хёкджэ это видел. Получалось, правда, не всё и не сразу. Донхэ почти не мог читать — в их деревне не было ничего похожего на школу. Мать учила его, как могла, но в конце концов ему пришлось оставить эти попытки, чтобы больше времени уделять рыбалке и работе руками. Они не жили в городе, так что особой необходимости не возникало. Но Донхэ уверил Хёкджэ, что теперь очень хочет научиться, несмотря на трудности: он вставал рано утром, отрабатывал смену на деревоперерабатывающем заводе, возвращался ужасно усталым, но всегда с энтузиазмом садился за стол заниматься.

Когда у Донхэ не было работы, он все равно что-нибудь делал по дому или шёл ловить рыбу. Теперь у него была новая хорошая лодка, и он её любил, как родную сестру. Хёкджэ обычно ждал его на берегу, набрасывая небольшие текстовые отрывки из книг по памяти на клочках бумаги. Потом они вместе их читали. Донхэ отчаянно сопротивлялся чтению вслух, но Хёкджэ был непреклонным преподавателем. Он начинал думать о том, чтобы открыть в деревне школу, если вдруг застрянет в книге навсегда. И впервые такая мысль почти не пугала его. Но только «почти». В этой книге их время не было бесконечным.

Каждый раз, когда Хёкджэ видел, каким радостным и полным жизни Донхэ ступал на берег (иногда совсем без улова), ему хотелось упасть и спрятаться под песком. Эта книга была несправедлива к Донхэ. Такая полная и сильная жизнь не должна быть чьей-то выдумкой, не должна заканчиваться только потому, что подошли к концу страницы. Но Хёкджэ приходилось молчать и мысленно считать, сколько страниц могло им оставаться до конца. 

— Помнишь, я сказал, что ты можешь мне ничего не говорить или можешь что-нибудь соврать, а я поверю? — заговорил Донхэ. Его мягкий голос нисколько не помогал Хёкджэ взять себя в руки и что-нибудь придумать в ответ. — Если не хочешь говорить, то просто забудь про это.

— Это не так просто, — устало возразил Хёкджэ, выпрямляя затекшие ноги под столом. 

— Я не хочу ничего знать, — твердо сказал Донхэ, подаваясь вперед. — Теперь ты от меня ничего не скрываешь.

Губы Хёкджэ дрогнули в улыбке, а потом приоткрылись, потому что большой палец Донхэ скользнул по его нижней губе. 

— Ох, — выдохнул Хёкджэ, и Донхэ отстранился, неловко пытаясь спрятать куда-нибудь руки. В конце концов, он схватил карандаш и принялся писать. 

Хёкджэ подумал о том, что хотел бы поцеловать Донхэ, но того это могло испугать, ведь они жили совсем в разные времена. Хотя даже если бы Хёкджэ вдруг поцеловал кого-то из своих друзей или Шивона, те перепугались бы не на штуку. Невольно облизнув губы, Хёкджэ повернул голову в сторону Донхэ:

— Нужно закончить—

Ему даже не надо было открывать глаза и оглядываться. Всё как всегда. Он стоял в библиотеке, сжимая в руке помятую бумажку с детским неуверенным почерком Донхэ на ней. Первое, что сделал Хёкджэ, когда к нему вернулись чувства и ясность в голове, это помчался снова искать книгу. Он не мог оставить Донхэ одного. Только не в конце книги.

* * *

«Донхэ казалось, что больше в жизни ему терять нечего. Если кто-то был ему дорог, рано или поздно от него оставались одни воспоминания. Летом тысяча девятьсот пятидесятого года Донхэ понял, что ему осталось только потерять себя…».

— Только не это, — успел прошептать Хёкджэ, но закрывать книгу было уже поздно. 

Он свалился на колени и увяз ногами и руками в мягкой земле. Вокруг что-то громыхало, скрежетало и гудело. На несколько секунд Хёкджэ оглох, в испуге он прикрыл уши руками и затих. Слух вернулся только через минуту или две, в ушах все ещё звенело, но Хёкджэ уже мог различать голоса вокруг. Он с трудом поднялся, скользя ботинками по влажной земле, и понял, что находится в каком-то военном лагере. 

Кругом стояли палатки, на трёх из них были кресты. Воздух насквозь пропах порохом. Туда-сюда бегали люди в грязной солдатской одежде, они кричали, но никто не обращал внимания на взявшегося из ниоткуда чужака. 

Шатаясь, Хёкджэ побрел к палаткам. Несколько раз он поймал на себе равнодушные взгляды солдат, которые сидели на земле, опираясь на свои автоматы. У одного из них Хёкджэ увидел обрубок вместо руки, у других были забинтованы те или иные части тела. Содрогаясь от ужаса, он продолжал идти, пока не увидел машину, в кузов которой свалили какие-то одеяла и солдатские куртки. Он выхватил одну такую и быстро надел, едва не потонув в ней — оказалась на несколько размеров больше. Хёкджэ застегнул куртку, чтобы спрятать свой песочного цвета кардиган. На ногах все ещё оставались чёрные джинсы, но он надеялся, что никто не станет особенно всматриваться. 

— Только не это, Господи, только не это, — бормотал Хёкджэ, бесцельно бродя от одной палатки до другой. Он понимал, что раз попал сюда, значит, Донхэ должен был быть где-то рядом. Когда Хёкджэ держал книгу в руках, то заметил, что оставались ещё страницы, но она неумолимо подходила к концу. 

Вдруг кто-то схватил его за руку и швырнул на землю за палаткой. У Хёкджэ на глаза выступили слёзы от боли в копчике, но ещё сильнее они потекли, когда он увидел перед собой перепуганного Донхэ. Он был в каске, одетый в разодранную окровавленную одежду, на левой щеке — глубоко содрана кожа, кровь смешалась с грязью. Донхэ держался правой рукой за подвязанную тряпкой вторую руку, морщась от боли. 

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — хрипло спросил он. — Зачем ты вернулся в такое время? — Донхэ сердито топнул ногой и нахмурился. 

Хёкджэ так и сидел на земле, позволяя слёзам струиться из глаз. 

— Ты жив, — прошептал он, вскакивая на ноги, забыв про боль. — Ты жив! — повторил он, обхватывая лицо Донхэ грязными руками. Увидев, как растеряно смотрел на него солдат, Хёкджэ попытался выдавить улыбку и, не думая ни о чем, начал покрывать лицо Донхэ поцелуями, словно пробуя вылечить раны и синяки. 

— Хёкджэ?

Здоровая рука Донхэ машинально поднялась, чтобы придержать Хёкджэ за талию. Они тяжело дышали: Донхэ запрокинул голову назад, громко сглатывая, а Хёкджэ уткнулся ему в шею и молчал, смущенный своим поведением. На лице Донхэ остались свежие следы от грязи и пальцев Хёкджэ.

— Извини, — сказал он, впиваясь руками в плечи Донхэ. — Я просто испугался, что книга уже закончилась.

— Какая книга? — Донхэ погладил его по спине, успокаивая. 

— В которой ты умираешь.

— Это война. Думаешь, я не знаю, какой здесь может ждать конец? 

— Ты не заслужил, — пробормотал Хёкджэ. — Только потому, что кому-то так хотелось закончить книгу… Ты не заслужил, — почти без голоса закончил он.

— О чем ты там бормочешь? — Донхэ приподнял брови. 

Пальцы Хёкджэ приподняли каску с его головы и опрокинули её назад. Она тихо упала на землю, оголив побритую голову Донхэ. Хёкджэ провел руками по очень короткому ёжику волос, не сводя взгляда с измученных глаз Донхэ.

— Я не влюблялся в вымышленных персонажей с шестнадцати лет. И даже тогда это было глупым.

— Что? — снова глухо переспросил Донхэ, начиная беспокоиться.

И Хёкджэ поцеловал его в губы. Они были сухие, в свежих и затянувшихся ранках. Донхэ стоял, замерев по стойке мирно с открытыми в испуге глазами.

— Хн, — простонал Донхэ, и Хёкджэ послушно отстранился. — Так нельзя, — хрипло проговорил он. 

Хёкджэ согласно кивнул, теребя карман куртки на его быстро вздымающейся груди. Возражать он и не собирался, но был благодарен, что Донхэ не оттолкнул его. 

— Я запутался, — сказал Донхэ, его взгляд блуждал из стороны в сторону, избегая встречи с глазами Хёкджэ.

— Я тоже, — усмехнулся Хёкджэ. — Я знаю тебя чуть больше месяца, но не могу ничего поделать.

— Четыре года.

— Что?

Донхэ выдохнул и посмотрел на него:

— А я знаю тебя четыре года, Хёкджэ.

— Действительно, — отозвался Хёкджэ и облегченно рассмеялся. 

За их спинами что-то зашелестело, и оба подскочили на месте. Из-за палатки вышел человек в солдатской форме и каске. Он был так же весь перемазан грязью, как и другие, из-под каски торчали слипшиеся волосы, застывшие колом. Донхэ обернулся, и по его лицу Хёкджэ понял, что опасаться нечего. 

— Хён, тебя все ищут, — сообщил солдат, с подозрением рассматривая Хёкджэ с ног до головы. Его брови приподнялись.

— Я сейчас, Кюхён-а, — пообещал ему Донхэ. 

Кюхён задумчиво постоял напротив них, все ещё сканируя взглядом странного незнакомца. Его глаза особенно долго разглядывали узкие джинсы Хёкджэ, и его странные ботинки.

— А это кто? — холодно спросил он.

— Он новенький! — Донхэ повернул Кюхёна за плечи и настойчиво подтолкнул в спину. — Только не говори никому. Я скоро вернусь.

— За идиота меня держишь, хён? — нахмурился Кюхён. 

Донхэ застонал от бессилия, и Кюхён принял это за полную капитуляцию. Такой вариант ответа его устроил больше, поэтому, поморщив нос при взгляде на Хёкджэ, он все-таки ушёл. 

— Тебе надо уходить, — голос Донхэ был твёрд, как никогда раньше. — Это не твоя война. 

— Но—

— Если тебя увидят в лагере, они решат, что тебя откуда-нибудь прислали, начнут расспрашивать. А если завтра с утра американцы скажут, что пора наступать, тебе придется идти с нами.

Хёкджэ покусывал губы. Он хотел бы быть смелым, но одна только мысль о войне заставляла его коленки подкашиваться. Даже в армии он ещё не служил, так что оружия никогда вблизи не видел. Да и какой из него боец? 

— Такие, как ты, погибают первыми, — сказал Донхэ, будто прочитав его мысли. — Поэтому я выведу тебя из лагеря, пока все зализывают раны и ждут ужин. 

Хёкджэ коротко кивнул, не в силах спорить с Донхэ. Тот очень сильно изменился за прошедший год и всего несколько месяцев войны. Он выглядел на пару лет старше своего ещё юного возраста, говорил иначе, по-другому смотрел на Хёкджэ — без детского любопытства, но с беспокойством и грустью.

Они долго шли куда-то вверх через лес. Донхэ держался уверено, поглаживая ствол автомата, пока они пробирались все глубже и глубже. Хёкджэ уже было начал задаваться вопросом: не собирался ли Донхэ бросить его где-то здесь. Но минут через десять они вышли к небольшому домику. 

— Тут теперь никто не живет, — пояснил Донхэ. — И я не думаю, что кто-нибудь из наших здесь объявится — нам нельзя так далеко уходить без задания. 

Они поднялись по ступенькам, Донхэ легонько толкнул деревянную дверь, и она со скрипом отворилась. Хёкджэ нерешительно потоптался на пороге, но все-таки прошел внутрь, оставляя за собой грязные следы. Внутри была всего одна комната — тёмная и сырая с низким потолком, окна были заколочены. Из мебели только стол, несколько табуретов, низкий продавленный диван. Донхэ ободряюще улыбнулся Хёкджэ и положил на стол серый мешок.

— Здесь есть вода, кое-какие консервы и рис, — сказал он. — Если ты знаешь, как убраться отсюда, не дожидаясь счастливого случая, тогда уходи, Хёкджэ. 

— Нет, это всегда происходит случайно.

— Это очень плохо, — покачал головой Донхэ. — Мне пора. Я постараюсь заглянуть сюда завтра ночью, если ничего не случится. — Он неловко похлопал Хёкджэ по плечу и направился к выходу.

— Тебе обязательно уходить? — пробормотал Хёкджэ, ухватив его за локоть.

— Иначе это дезертирство, — мягко заметил Донхэ. — А это позор.

— Ты не вернешься.

— Возможно.

Хёкджэ сделал глубокий вдох, пытаясь совладать с бившей его дрожью и подступающими к глазам слезами.

— Нет, я точно знаю. В конце герой умирает. 

Донхэ долго-долго смотрел на него, стоя на пороге и раздумывая над чем-то. Хёкджэ, сгорая от стыда, размазывал слёзы по щекам. Он не хотел, чтобы эта книга заканчивалась. 

— В твоем мире… действительно нормально целовать мужчину другому мужчине? 

Хёкджэ нервно рассмеялся и помотал головой, хотя ему очень хотелось сказать, что так оно и было. Донхэ это не остановило: он подошел ближе (Хёкджэ замолк от неожиданности, вдыхая запах пороха от его кожи и одежды), прикоснулся к его лбу губами и замер в нерешительности. 

— Ну же, — взмолился Хёкджэ. 

И Донхэ сдался. Этот поцелуй напомнил Хёкджэ его первый — такой же неуклюжий и торопливый, но уже в следующий момент всё изменилось, и невинный поцелуй сменился жадным. Хёкджэ невольно сделал несколько шагов назад, увлекая Донхэ за собой, пока его спина не столкнулась с голой стеной. 

— Мне пора, — снова напомнил Донхэ, но Хёкджэ отрицательно замотал головой, затягивая его в новый поцелуй.

Губы Донхэ горели, когда он отступил назад. 

— Я приду завтра, хорошо? Просто дождись меня, — сказал он, медленно отходя к двери. Доски под его ногами жалобно постанывали. — И никуда не выходи, даже если что-то услышишь.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Хёкджэ, опускаясь на деревянный табурет. — Я останусь здесь. 

Он знал, что Донхэ не вернется, потому что нельзя изменить конец книги, которую ты уже начал читать. Это было решено, когда Хёкджэ открыл первую страницу. 

Хёкджэ ещё слышал шаги Донхэ по ступенькам, а затем по мелким веточкам, рассыпанным на земле. Стоило шагам стихнуть, Хёкджэ поднялся и открыл дверь, надеясь посмотреть вслед книжному герою, в которого он так глупо влюбился. Только вместо уходящей в лес дорожки он увидел проход между стеллажами в до боли знакомой библиотеке. 

В его руках была книга. На ней проявилось название: «В конце герой умирает». Хёкджэ дрожащими пальцами открыл её и пролистал: все страницы были заполнены текстом, открывались в любом месте. Вот только магия книги больше не работала, сколько бы он ни вчитывался в строчки. 

Позже Хёкджэ перечитывал книгу много-много раз до конца своих дней, но никогда не дочитывал до самого конца. Но одно он знал точно: эта книга принадлежала ему одному, и охотник за редкими книгами был прав — кто-то придумал Донхэ специально для него.


End file.
